


Darkest Light

by MaidenK



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alpha Kylo Ren, Angst and Romance, Comfort/Angst, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Dark Reylo, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Skywalker, Rough Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Tenderness, The Dark Side of the Force, The Light Side of the Force, Top Kylo Ren, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), reylo romance, reylo smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenK/pseuds/MaidenK
Summary: Rey has dreams, vivid, intoxicating, addicting dreams. They all center around Kylo Ren and the Dark Side. He tempts her each night with visions of them together, their bodies bonding, becoming one, as their minds already have. They share a connection, a bond, and a deeper soul searing link that can't be destroyed. Something must give, will it be the light or the dark? Follow Rey and Kylo/Ben as they discover who they are and find a love that will outlast the galaxy.If it gets enough likes I'll continue! :)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 105





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own Star Wars or its characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review, I love them :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is pulled into her delicious dark dream with Kylo/Ben. He tempts her with the dark side and she wonders how much more she can take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Star Wars or its characters 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

The air is thick, my heart pounding against my rib cage and my body tingles. His hands are rough against my skin, his palms gliding across the slick mounds of my breasts. His fingers pluck my nipples, the tips aching for the gentle lash of his tongue. His mouth is hot against my throat, his teeth scraping the slope of my jaw. He knocks my legs apart, settling between my slick thighs, his hair framing my face like a thick black curtain. He presses against my core, his cock straining beneath the cloth of his sleep pants. I want to resist, to throw him across the room but I can't. His body sings to mine and my blood pulsates beneath my skin. He trails wet kisses down my chest, his tongue circling my nipple before suckling harshly, his eyes locked on my face. I trace the scar on his cheek, a twinge of guilt pushing through the fog of lust. He bites down, his teeth sinking into the supple flesh of my breast and I gasp. His hand blazes a fiery trail down my stomach and I buck up to meet his palm. He cups me and I sigh, my eyes fluttering closed. His fingers push past my folds, my body welcoming the calloused digits. After so many nights of the torturous pleasure my body aches to be filled, my core spasming when he leaves me empty, and my heart more confused than ever. His fingers are quick and nimble as they stroke deep inside me. I surge up, my body aflame for the release it craves, my addiction to him becoming harder to contain.

"Please Ben." My head thrashes from side to side, my mind unable to form more than a single sentence. Bright flashes of images bombard my mind and I gasp. I close my eyes and lose myself in the incredibly erotic visions. Ben holding me down as he fucks me, his body blanketing my smaller frame. His teeth tearing open my flesh as he drains himself inside me, my core sticky with his release. The bruises from his hands as he tosses me around before mounting me from behind. His fingers graze the rough bundle of nerves at the top of my mound and it's all too much. I scream my release, my body shaking and my eyes rolling back into my head. Ben thrusts his hips against me, the hot splash of his seed soaking my center as he groans and trembles above me.

"I know what you crave little one. I can see it inside my mind, feel the consuming longing. I feel it to Rey, I want to be inside you, make you scream my name to the heavens above. Make you mine." Ben growls, his voice raspy. My legs shake and I wrap my arms around him, giving in to the madness that is us, if only for a moment. His thoughts push into my mind, us together ruling side by side. The wall he so carefully constructs is down, allowing for the thoughts he keeps hidden, to spill forth. I catch faint glimpses of Ben Solo, my sweet, scared man who hides beneath Kylo Ren. I can sense a fierce longing inside him, and I urge it forward, spreading my thoughts of the light side of the force. Ben seems to soak them up as if starved, before they are pushed out, replaced by the dark, delicious , addicting thoughts. Kylo shows me all the power we could wield as the supreme couple and the darkness within me preens, enjoying the exposure. I can feel our time together coming to an end and the inevitable pitch from Kylo. I push him off me, gentle with my dismissal. He rolls to his side, his hand stroking my stomach.

"We could truly be together Rey, if only you would join me. Rule by my side as my queen." He says the same thing every night we spend together and every night it gets harder to say no. I've learned to fight the darkness within me but Ben calls to me, my soul incomplete without his. We are bonded, our minds permanently fused together, our thoughts no longer private but instead shared freely between us. I have to fight to block him out but sometimes I let the barrier slip, my soul crying out to be connected with his. He to, keeps a wall between us, hiding Ben behind it, trying his best to be Kylo Ren, supreme leader of the galaxy but I see deeper, and I have faith that one day I will dig deep enough to free his true self. To heal the darkness within him and the pain that surrounds his fragile heart. I sit up in the massive bed, the silk sheets soft against my sensitive skin.

"We could truly be together Ben, if you accept the light and join me." Usually my words seem to fall on deaf ears but tonight is different. He sprawls on his back, his face pensive. I place my hand on his chest, keeping my movements slow and gentle, lest I spook him. He holds my hand to his skin and looks at me, his eyes conflicted. No sooner does he allow me a look inside, does his walls come back up. He pushes me to my back and leans over me, a smirk on his plump lips. He skims my collarbone, his breath hot against my slick skin. Ben is gone, replaced by Kylo Ren and my heart thumps against my ribs. I loathe to admit it but I find myself falling deeper into both of his parts, his light and his dark side. He catches my train of thought and sinks his teeth into my skin, leaving marks for me to obsess over later.

"Join me Rey and I can make all of your wishes come true. We will be the ultimate power couple, no one in the galaxy would ever tear us apart." I want to hold him close, to lose myself in his arms but I have to stay strong. I push him aside and sling my legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm leaving." I pull my night shift over my sticky skin and pull my hair back from my face. Kylo lays on his side, his naked body on display, and my core clenches. He catches my hand and leans up, his eyes soft. 

"I will see you tomorrow in your dreams Rey. I'll be thinking of you." He brushes a small kiss to my palm and the room around me dissolves, replaced by the smaller, more frugal space of my hut. My skin itches with sweat and the sheets are tangled around my legs. I hug my knees to my chest and close my eyes. My heart aches, with what I'm uncertain. I feel like a piece of me is missing and I'm not sure how much longer I can go on without it. 

...

Kylo/Ben's POV: 

I sit up in my bed, the air around me smelling like Rey. I can still taste her on my tongue and my body hums with pleasure. If I close my eyes I can almost feel her beneath me, her body shaking as she comes apart in my arms. I showed her too much tonight, allowing her light to slide inside and I ache with the loss of her. My heart yearns for Rey and I want her by my side. If she would join me we could kill Palpatine and rule together. A tiny wiggle of a thought creeps in, asking why I don't join her? Why don't I cast aside the darkness and embrace the light? The most forbidden thought, the one I never allow myself to think about, except when I am alone and feeling at my most confused, what if I did join the light, join Rey? I imagine us together, fighting to heal the galaxy, to protect its people and warmth spreads through my chest. A frosty shiver trails down my spine and I rub my eyes. Even I don't have the answer to that question and that is one of the only things that truly frighten me. 


	2. Blocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is blocking Kylo/Ben. Can she handle opening herself back up to the tempting darkness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Star Wars or its characters 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review because it shows me people want more :)

I slap my spoon in the dinner hash on my plate, the mushy mixture seeming to mock me as I contemplate my current dilemma. My body is exhausted, my core aching to be filled and my eyes itch. I haven't had a decent night's sleep since last week. I've avoided him, using the force to block him from our mental bond and to keep me grounded when he tries to connect with me at night. If I'm being truly honest, I miss him. I miss his touch, his smell, the way he makes me feel. I even miss the condescending tone he uses when he mocks the light. I miss Kylo just as much as I miss Ben and I don't know what to do anymore. I thought blocking him would give me some sort of clarity but all its done is exhaust my mind and body and broken my heart. A tray clanks next to me and I look up. Poe grins at me and slides in, his leg bumping against mine as Finn slides in across from us. They share a small smile before digging into their meals. 

"So, not to be an ass but you look like shit Rey. What's going on?" Poe shovels a spoonful of food in his mouth and Finn shoots him a glare. He shrugs and watches me, waiting for me to answer. I want so bad to tell them about the dreams, the connection I share with Kylo, the consuming obsession I feel for him, but I don't. My friends are amazing people but I don't want them to get involved. I've only ever told General Leia and she has sworn never to tell another soul. I think she hopes on some level that I can bring Kylo to the light but I'm starting to doubt myself. Every time we talk, he tempts me further with the dark side and every night it gets harder to say no. I wonder if Kylo even feels anything when we are together, or if I am just another of his conquests. I wonder if I could ever truly tempt him to join me, to love me the way I fear I am starting to love him. 

"Seriously Rey, are you alright?" Poe bumps my shoulder, his eyes crinkling with concern. Finn taps my hand with his and pushes his tray of food aside. 

"Talk to us Rey." He squeezes my hand and pouts, his bottom lip jutting out. A faint tingle, teases at my mind and I push away from the table. Finn and Poe look at each other, their faces mirror expressions of concern. 

"I'm fine, I just need some air." I pat them both on the shoulder as I pass, hoping to somehow calm their worried hearts. My mental energy is depleted and I can feel him teasing at the edges of my mind, trying to find the weak spot. I shove open the door and take off running, somehow hoping to run away from the presence I want more than anything else. 

...

Kylo/Ben's POV: 

I wake up from another dreamless sleep. Rey continues to block me, her mind closed off. I try to reach her every night, only to come up to a barrier. My cock aches and my body burns with the need to have her beside me, to feel her hands on my skin, to hear her breathy voice as I claim her. I want her to look at me with those bright eyes and tell me that she see's ME, not Kylo Ren, not the supreme leader, but Ben. I want her to smile at me when I make her happy, I want to feel her fingers in my hair when she holds me close when I'm feeling vulnerable. I want her to love me, the desperate way that I love her. I let the wall that holds those feelings open, letting the tender, sweet emotions I hold for Rey, wash over me. I catch my reflection in the mirror and grimace, the happy feelings replaced by dark, ugly thoughts. My face was once considered handsome by many, I had people falling over themselves for a taste but now the scar disrupts my face, its jagged edges unseemly to almost everyone who see's it. Rey is probably disgusted and who could blame her. Rage fills my heart and I fling the mirror across the room, the shattering crunch doing nothing to cool my anger. I haven't felt Rey in days, I haven't sensed her light and I don't know how much longer I can do without. I miss her. I sit on my bed, closing my eyes and focusing on Rey, feeling her signature in the force. Unfortunately I press against her barrier, the bubble of energy crackles when I push. I slump forward, cradling my face in my hands. 

"Please Rey, I need you." Tears sting at my eyes and my heart is hollow. I feel so alone. 

...

Rey's POV: 

I sit in the lush vegetation, my legs crossed and my hands clasped in meditation. I take a deep breath and try to cleanse my mind of the thoughts plaguing it. Kylo has stopped pressing against my mind, his energy dissolving and I feel oddly sad. I should be happy that he's gone but my heart aches with loss. I focus on the force, feeling the goodness and purity of the light but my mental tether is severed and I fall backward. I rub my face and groan. 

"Having trouble?" I sit up and scramble to my knees. General Leia stands before me, her eyes twinkling with mirth. She holds out her hand and I take it, pushing to my feet. 

"Walk with me Rey." She links her arm through mine and pulls us further into the forest. 

"I can sense your turmoil Rey. What's going on?" Leia guides me along a path in the vegetation as I think about how best to answer her. 

"I can sense Ben's turmoil as well. I'm assuming it has something to do with him." She quirks her brow at me and I nod. 

"I'm blocking him. We haven't connected since last week." Leia startles and her feet stumble over a bulging root. I grab her arm to help steady her and she smiles gratefully at me. 

"I don't feel like I'm getting through to him. I don't think I'm strong enough to save him." The doubts and constant nagging worry spill forth, my words tumbling out. Leia is silent as I speak my fears and I'm grateful to finally be able to talk to someone about them. 

"I'm sorry General." Leia stops and grips my arms, turning me to face her. 

"Do you care about him? Do you want to save him and bring him to the light?" Leia searches my face, her eyes kind. 

"I do. I think I love him." I don't tell Leia about the tempting offer of the dark side, or that I love Kylo as well as Ben. How could I not? They are two sides of the same coin. She smiles and wraps her arms around me. I lean into the hug, allowing myself a moment of comfort. 

"Then don't give up on him. If anyone can help him, it's you Rey." Leia pats my back, her words hitting something deep within me. I pull away from her and squeeze her shoulder. 

"Thank you Leia. I have to go." The sun is starting to set and I need to hurry back to my hut. It’s time to take the fight to Kylo.


	3. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes to Kylo/Ben, her heart more resolved than ever. Will Kylo/Ben let her back in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Star Wars or its characters 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

I lay down on my bed and close my eyes. I extend my subconscious into the void, searching for Kylo's signature in the force and I allow it to pull me to him. My room dissolves, replaced by the extravagant walls of Kylo's bedroom. He sits with his back to me, his shoulders hunched and his face in his hands. I can feel the misery pouring from him, taste the sadness in the air and my heart hurts. I've done this to him, I blocked him from my mind, cut him off from his only source of light. I sit on the edge of his bed, my fingers itching to touch the broad slopes of his back. 

"Ben?" His shoulders stiffen but otherwise he ignores my presence. I touch his shoulder and he jumps off the bed, his body shaking as if shocked. His eyes burn with darkness, the lovely shade of brown gone. 

"I'm sorry Ben, I shouldn't have blocked you." He looks away, his face a hard mask of anger, his lips smashed together. I reach out for his hand but he pushes away from me, stalking across the room. 

"Why did you come back Rey? To toy with me some more?" His voice shakes with barely contained rage. 

"What? No! I came back because I care about you Ben." He scoffs, his face incredulous. 

"You don't have to lie to me Rey. Nobody cares about me, they only care what I can do for them." Despite his harsh words, I can see the vulnerability in his eyes, the haunted look of someone used to being betrayed. I slide off his bed, approaching slowly, my hands in the air. His eyes narrow into slits, his face unreadable. 

"I'm not lying Ben. I care about you. I-." I cut off, swallowing the words that could change everything. He stops moving, his hands clenched by his hips. I walk slowly towards him, my steps cautious. I cradle his face, his eyes closing when I stroke the ruined skin of his cheek. He stands frozen, his shoulders stiff.

"You are inside me Ben, so deep that I fear I'll never survive without you." I press a tiny kiss to his lips and he shudders, his massive shoulders heaving. He grabs my shoulders, shoving me against the wall. The metal digs into my back, and I instinctively lunge forward. Ben wraps his arm around my waist, his other hand gripping my jaw, his tongue pushing past my lips. I melt into the kiss, my resistance gone, replaced by the need to join with Ben, to let him consume me. His hands pull at my gown, tearing the ties in his haste to bare my skin. I push his robe off his shoulders and I'm greeted by the tantalizing view of his chest, the hard plains mouth-watering. His mouth moves down my jaw, nipping at my skin, his hands kneading my breasts. 

"Ben." His teeth sink into my shoulder, his name ripping from my throat. I shove his sleep pants down his legs, his cock smacking his stomach, precum smearing in the black trail of hair leading down to his groin. I wrap my hand around his thick length and he hisses, his fingers plucking at my nipple, rolling the tip between them. I pump his cock, pulling the skin taut as he pulses in my hand, his slit weeping with come. 

"I've missed you Rey. Your touch, your smell, your light." He murmurs so quietly I almost miss it. Warmth spreads through my chest and I hook my leg over his hip. I jerk him faster, my hand slick. He pulls the material up my legs, baring my body. His fingers push inside me and I grunt, dropping my head on his shoulder. His fingers stroke deep, his thumb hooking into my bundle of nerves, my blood burning in my veins. His lips skim down my chest, his tongue lashing at my swollen nipples. The sensations are too much and I release him, my arms looping around his neck as he pushes me closer to the edge. 

"Please Ben, please, I want you." He pulls my other leg over his hip and I straddle him, my legs dangling uselessly in the air. He thrusts his fingers deeper, my core twitching around the invading digits. His fingers touch the thin layer of skin inside me and he freezes, his shoulders stiff underneath my arms. 

"You're a virgin." He sounds mystified, pulling away from me to look down, his eyes wide. 

"I thought you knew." He's quiet, his chest heaving with exertion. Embarrassment begins to clear away the haze of arousal and I shift against him, overly aware that his fingers are still inside me. He pulls me away from the wall and I shriek, clinging to him as he crosses the room. He lays me gently down on his bed, his large body blanketing me. 

"You deserve better than to have your first time against a wall." He brushes my hair aside and presses soft kisses along my neck, his lips warm against my skin. He trails down my body, his lips creating a fiery path across my skin. He spreads my legs, his hands hot agains my skin, his head dropping low to press a kiss to my mound. 

"Ben, what are you-?" My words get stuck in my throat when he slicks his tongue past my folds, tracing the rough bundle of nerves. I close my eyes and let the pleasure consume me. 

...

Kylo/Ben's POV: 

Her taste is like nothing I've ever experienced and my cock jerks. She is far sweeter than even the most prized spiced cakes. Her legs shake and her stomach contracts, the muscles around my tongue, quaking. I push deeper inside her, fucking her with my tongue, mimicking what I will soon do with my cock. Her hands grip my hair, her nails digging into my scalp. I press my fingers in along my tongue, flicking the rough patch of nerves at the top of her mound. Her back lifts off my bed, her hands tightening in my hair. I double my efforts, licking inside her, relishing the feel of her silky skin around my fingers. She thrashes on the bed, her legs locking up, her knees caging me in, holding me tight. I push her legs open, shoving them as wide as possible, pressing deeper inside her. 

"Please Ben, I'm close." I stroke her nub, rubbing the rough skin and she throws her head back, screaming my name. Her flavor floods my mouth and I flick my tongue, trying to catch every last drop. Her legs slump to the side and I push up her body, thrusting my cock against her slick core. Her cunt sucks me in, my tip sliding past her folds. I jerk my cock, my head dropping down on her chest. Her hands stroke my shoulders, her nails scraping lightly against my skin. My balls are tight, drawn up, ready to spill inside her. I give one last, jerky thrust and press into her, spilling my seed inside her warmth. My chest burns for air and the room spins around me. My arms give out and I slump on top of her, exhaustion claiming me. 

...

Rey's POV: 

Ben sleeps soundly on top of me, his soft snores comforting after so many quiet nights. I twirl the soft strands of his hair, my fingers twisting the ends. My body hums with pleasure, my bones like jelly. I yearn for sleep but I'm afraid if I close my eyes, I'll wake up back in my hut, my arms empty. I want to take Ben away from this place, teach him the wonderful ways of the force, to share the future that I glimpsed with him by my side. I've been careful not to let this particular vision slip out but when we last force bonded, I caught brief flashes of our future. Ben beside me, helping me to restore the galaxy and the Jedi. I've also dreamed of a little boy with black hair and an inquisitive gaze, his sweet voice calling me mommy. I know in my heart, that Ben and I are destined to be together. I just need to show him that he can come back to the light, that he can come back to me. 


	4. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is drawn to a dark presence. What will she discover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Star Wars or its characters 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

I spin, my feet leaving the ground as the training drones zoom past, and swing my lightsaber. The drone sizzles and slices in half, careening past me and crashing into a tree. Another drone flies past me and I swing it back, hitting another drone and watch as they explode. My muscles ache, and my blood rushes in my ears, the sounds of the forest deafening. I slump against a tree, my lungs burning with exertion. I rub my eyes and look up at the sky, trying to calculate how long I've been out here training. My stomach grumbles and I sigh. It would seem its time for food at least. I push away from the tree and stumble, the forest around me shifting, replaced by a dark throne room. I fall to my knees, the ground gone and in its place the hard metal floors of a ship. The air around me is heavy with oppression, dark power crackling across my skin and I push up. 

"Ben?" My voice echoes softly in the spacious room but I'm alone, Ben nowhere to be seen. I can feel the pull of dark energy, its seductive power drawing me deeper into the darkness. I grip the hilt of my lightsaber, ready to defend myself should the need arise. I tread lightly, trying to be as quiet as possible. I slide past the open doors, ducking behind a pillar. Ben kneels beside a man I've never seen, his mask covering his face. A shadowy figure sits atop the throne, his form flickering as if a hologram. 

"You are dismissed Kylo Ren. I expect you to bring me what I've asked for. She cannot be that elusive." Ben bows, and turns away, his cloak billowing around him. He pauses slightly, his head turned in my direction, before stomping away, his steps heavy. The doors shut behind me and the other man bows before the shadow. 

"He is failing at his order. He is weak." The man sneers over his shoulder, disdain shimmering in his black eyes. The shadow waves his hand, his face dismissive. 

"He will do what is asked or he will be disposed of." The man grins gleefully. The shadow turns to him, his face hidden by the hood of his cloak. 

"Have you had any more reports of the girl?" The man frowns, his hands tugging nervously at his jacket. 

"We have not. I fear Kylo Ren is leading us astray. He has an unnatural fondness for the girl." The shadow is silent, his hands twisted together in his lap. He lifts his palm, darkness spilling forth from his skin. A portal opens, flashes of people passing by before settling on a face. I gasp and step backward, my skin crawling. The face staring back at me is my own. The shadow turns toward me, its eyes glowing under the hood. I step further into the darkness, trying to mask my presence. The ugly yellow orbs watch my hiding place before turning back to the man. 

"Bring her to me, either dead or alive I do not care." The man bows and turns away. The shadow holds up his hand, halting his departure. 

"If Kylo Ren interferes, kill him." The room grows fuzzy around me, dissolving into a dimly lit bedroom. Ben stands before me, his eyes shinning with warmth. I throw my arms around him, burrowing into his chest. He strokes my hair, his hands gentle. 

"Ben, I saw you in the throne room with that horrible shadow." He wraps his arms around me and I breathe in his smell, the hints of leather and spice calming. He pulls me to the bed and I slide in his lap, not wanting to be apart from his warmth. A shiver trails down my spine and I shudder. 

"I thought I sensed your light. Are you alright? Why were you there?" He presses light kisses to my face and I close my eyes. 

"I was drawn to you, as if I needed to be there. It was so evil." I shiver and he hugs me tighter, his warmth seeping into my skin. 

"Who was that?" I can still feel his eyes on me, the pure malice flowing off him in waves. Ben grows quiet, his hands tightening against my back. 

"Emperor Palpatine. He's been searching for you." I nod, already gathering that from his conversation with that man. "He sent me to capture you. I couldn't bring myself to hurt you." Ben hugs me tighter, crushing me to his chest. His hand strokes my hair, his fingers gentle. 

"He is everything that is evil in the world. If you want to save the galaxy you will have to kill him." A tiny wiggle of hope simmers in the back of my mind and I quickly hide it. If we defeat Palpatine, I'll be one step closer to bringing Ben back to the light side of the force. 

"He told that man to kill you if you don't obey." Ben nods, his shoulders stiff. 

"I know. That's why we will kill Palpatine first." His voice is cold, his body still beneath me. I lean back and cup his cheek. He closes his eyes and leans into my palm. 

"I'm scared Ben." He opens his eyes, the sharp features of his face softening. 

"I'll protect you Rey. I'll destroy anyone who tries to harm you." I bump his forehead and press a small kiss to his lips. 

"I need you Rey. Will you stand beside me?" Kylo Ren is gone, replaced by Ben. His eyes are tender, his face open and hopeful. 

"I won't use the dark side of the force Ben. I will stand beside you with my light." He nods, his lips a thin line. 

"Will you hold me? I want to fall asleep in your arms." Ben smiles softly, his lips quirking happily. He settles in his bed, his arms tight around me. I lay my head on his chest as his fingers twirl the ends of my hair. 

"I care about you Ben, so much that I'm afraid to lose you." I want to tell him I love him, but I'm worried. I don't want to push him away, not when I have him so close. He presses closer to me, our legs intertwined under the sheets. 

"I won't let anyone take you away from me." He whispers into my hair, his voice husky. I close my eyes and lose myself in the warmth that is Ben's embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story please leave a review :)


	5. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes with Poe, Finn and Chewie to get information on a new super weapon. Will they make it out alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Star Wars or its characters 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

I sit beside Poe, flipping switches and lowering the pressure in the gauges as we make our landing. Finn talks to Chewie, strapping their blasters on and I grip my armrests as the ship jerks, the steam hissing as we land. Poe powers down the engine and I hook my lightsaber on my belt, tugging to make sure its secure. Poe opens up the map and hums quietly to himself as he pinpoints our meeting location. 

"So who exactly are we meeting again?" Finn wraps his arms around Poe and kisses his cheek. Chewie checks our weapons, making sure they are ready if we run into trouble.

"A spy from the imperial forces. Word is the supreme leader is building a new super weapon to destroy the rebellion." Poe taps away on the map, his brow creased as he thinks. Finn twirls a piece of his hair and he swats at him playfully. My stomach twists and I have to look away. I'm happy that they've found each other but it makes me wonder if I'll ever have that with Ben. I also feel guilty that I haven't told them of my nighttime liaisons. I can't help the protective instinct I have to defend Ben and I tap my fingers on the console. 

"How reliable is this information?" I fiddle with my belt, unable to look at them. Poe sighs and closes the map. He spins around to face me and hugs Finn around the waist. 

"We've gotten reliable information from the informant before, so I would say pretty good. What's got you so creased?" Finn flicks his nose but he doesn't budge, his eyes never leaving me. 

"Nothing. I just want to make sure we have all the right facts." Poe rolls his eyes and stands up. 

"You've been extra weird lately Rey." Finn swats his shoulder but Poe just pushes away, his shoulders tense as he moves to the back of the ship. Finn takes his empty seat and smiles apologetically at me. 

"Sorry Rey. He's been under a lot of pressure lately." I shrug and swing my seat around, grabbing my jacket. Chewie roars at Finn and he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Poe hits the latch and the door begins to open. 

"Let's go." I follow Finn down the hangar but I can't help the nagging feeling that this is a mistake. 

...

I shift on the hard ground, spreading my legs and pointing my feet. Finn rubs his eyes and yawns, his shoulders slumped with fatigue. Chewie stayed behind in the ship if we needed a quick getaway but this guy is an hour late. I stretch my arms and yawn. I don't get as much sleep as I should, not that I'm complaining. I love my time with Ben. The ground rumbles softly underneath my leg and I stand, my hand dropping down to my saber. The foliage around us blows softly, the air still. 

"Where's your contact Poe? I'm getting tired of waiting." Finn scratches his neck, his patience wearing thin. I tune out their voices and focus on the energy surrounding us. It ripples and swirls, the balance disturbed by something. The hair on my arm stands up and I spin, my saber glowing as I block the blast. Poe and Finn spring up, drawing their weapons. I fall back, rejoining them, my saber poised. The faint hum of engines draws our attention and we see dust clouds coming our way. Speeders zoom across the grassy plains and the riders lean over, aiming their blasters. My heart lurches in my chest and I block the blast at the last-minute, my saber hissing from the contact. 

"It's a trap! Back to the ship!" I shove Finn forward, swinging my saber in a wide arc, deflecting the shots of energy. Finn runs through the grass, half jumping through the thick vegetation. Poe shoots his blaster, the shrieking sound of the energy surrounding me. Poe yells into his headpiece, barking orders for Chewie to start the ship. I block out the sounds, focusing solely on a speeder. It spirals to the side, spinning in a circle before rolling. I snap my wrist and it smashes on the ground, bright flames exploding from the destroyed metal. I take off running after Poe and Finn, dodging blasts and jumping over the rolling plains. Poe runs up the hangar, flipping switches on his wrist pad, shouting for Chewie. I reach the ship and I realize with a start that Finn isn't there. My heart thuds against my ribs, my lungs burning as I search for Finn. A hand sticks up from the thick grass and I take off running. I drop down beside Finn and see his leg trapped, tangled in the thick fauna. I cut through it and help him to his feet. 

"Rey! Thank you." He squeezes my shoulder and that's when I see him. The man from my visions. He stands next to a handful of storm troopers, a smug grin on his face. Finn grips my arm and pulls, his voice filtering in through my shock. I turn to run with Finn when I see a storm trooper aim his blaster at Finn. I don't think, I just act as I shove Finn aside and lift my saber to deflect the blast but I'm to slow. The blast shoots through my side, burning away my clothes and skin. I scream and drop to my knee, the wet stickiness of blood flowing from my wound. Finn grabs my arm and shoulders my weight, pulling me the rest of the way to the ship. Poe rushes down the hangar, firing shots of deadly energy at the storm troopers, covering Finn as he drags into the ship. My skin burns and my side feels like I was cut open with a lightsaber. Poe closes the hangar door and we lift up, Chewie at the helm, ready to get us to safety. 

"Rey! Hang on Rey." Finn lays me on a bunk and the ship shifts, the engine humming as we make our escape. His face fades in and out of focus and he presses a medical cloth to my side. I hiss in pain and close my eyes, my stomach churning. Poe is throwing things around, desperately searching for something to stop the bleeding. 

"We have to close the wound, otherwise she won't make it." Finn makes a strangled sound and presses harder on my wound. I twitch and roll as the ship glides through the air. I scream when I land on my injured side and my eyes sting with tears.

"Damnit Chewie try to keep it steady!" Finn yells, his voice hoarse. I feel the prickle at my subconscious and I can hear Ben in my head, his voice frenzied. I want to answer him but the pain overcomes me and everything fades away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story please leave a review :)


	6. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo/Ben sneaks into the rebel base to save Rey. Meanwhile Rey gets some cryptic advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Star Wars or its characters 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

Kylo/Ben POV:

The candle flickers, casting its shadows around the room as I meditate. The ship is quiet, the distant hum of the engines the only sound filtering in through my room. Sharp, piercing pain cuts through my side and I fall forward, my skin burning as if on fire. The room around me shifts and dissolves, replaced by the bunks of a ship. I take in my surroundings and push to my feet, clutching my side. The pilot throws things around the room, obviously rummaging for something while the ex storm trooper hovers over the bunk. I stagger forward and everything spins. Rey lies on the bunk, her clothes burned and her side bleeding heavily. Her skin's torn open, the flesh badly burned and blood soaks the bunk beneath her. The ship swerves and Rey screams as she's thrown on her side. I clench my teeth to keep my scream at bay and I realize I'm feeling her pain. I drop to my knees and grasp her hand in mine. Her skin is clammy, her fingers cold. Her life force flickers, the brightness dimmed. My heart beats against my rib cage and fear grips my lungs. 

"Rey! I'm here Rey. Look at me!" Her eyelids flutter and she blinks at me, her eyes glassy. I press my hands to her side but nothing happens. She gasps, her breaths labored. I touch her cheek but she doesn't acknowledge my presence. 

"We have to get her back to the base!" The ex storm trooper-Finn-screams at the pilot and wipes at his face. His hands are slick with Rey's blood as he presses a medical cloth to her side, trying to stanch the wound. I press my fingers to Rey's forehead and connect our minds. I watch as she gets blasted by one of Hux's men, pushing Finn aside and taking the hit meant to kill him. Blinding rage consumes me and I have to fight not to lose myself in the madness. I'll kill Hux for what he's done to Rey. I have to force myself to focus, drawing more memories from her mind, mentally storing the location of her base. I can't heal her this way, her mental power drained as she fights to stay alive. I need to physically be with her. I press a kiss to her hair and brush my fingers down her grime covered cheek. 

"I'll find you Rey, just hang on." I close my eyes and dissolve the connection, once again in my dimly lit room. My body burns with the need to destroy Hux but I need to find Rey first. I have to save her. 

...

I sit my silencer down softly, cutting the engines and cloaking it. The resistance base is just up ahead, its lights dimmed by the thick vegetation surrounding it. I pull my hood up, hoping it provides enough disguise for me to slip in. I close my eyes and focus, trying to pinpoint Rey's signature in the force. A faint ripple draws my attention and I startle, surprised to sense my mother. Her signature is faint, so thin it wouldn't be detected if we didn't have a connection. I push aside my weariness and open my mind, searching desperately for Rey. I lock on to her signature and take off through the forest, my cloak billowing out behind me. 

...

Rey's POV: 

The air is still around me and I'm weightless. I float, my body numb from the agonizing fire that spreads through my blood. I can feel the warmth and kindness all around me, whispers swirling through my mind, the various voices offering words of comfort and encouragement. I stare up at the endless existence, the colors swirling all around me, their shades intermixing. 

" _You must wake up Rey..._ " 

" _Never give up!_ " 

" _Trust in the force._ " 

All of the voices whisper in my mind, their energies washing over me. I close my eyes and soak up their light, feeling it rejuvenate me, knitting my flesh back together, healing the fire that grips my heart. I don't recognise any of their signatures but the strength of their convictions and their unwavering faith settles deep in my bones. 

" _Follow your heart you must, the light will persevere. Give up you will not, find the lost you will._ " Gentle warmth settles over me and I spread my arms wide, welcoming the presence that whispers. A vision of Ben passes through my mind, his light shinning so brightly I close my eyes. 

"I want to save him, to live my life with him by my side." The voices are quiet, their energies shimmering and pulsating around me. I remember the vision I had, Ben beside me, his smile, his warmth, the little boy who looks so much like him and calls me mommy. I want all of that. I want it so much that my heart aches. 

" _We offer these words of wisdom..."_

" _You must decide what to do with them..._ " 

" _For you alone have the power..._ " 

" _Trust in the light you will, balance shall prevail._ " The vortex of colors swirls around me, pulsating as if alive. 

" _Fall to darkness you must not, all will be lost._ " The raspy voice is gentle, its words kind as if aware of my mental turmoil. 

" _You have much heart Rey, trust in yourself. I believe you can do what I couldn't. Save Ben, save the galaxy._ " I open my eyes, desperately searching for him. 

"Master Luke! Please, I have so much to ask you." The energies swirling around me fade, their colors dimming as the voices slowly grow quieter. 

" _We all believe in you Rey._ " Master Luke's voice fades, his smiling face flashing in my eyes. 

...

Kylo/Ben: 

Rey's breathing evens out, her face no longer pinched with pain. Her skin is cool to the touch, her fever finally broken. She sleeps deeply, her eyelids fluttering as she dreams. I fall to my knees beside her bed, my energy drained from healing her wound. My fingers curl around her hand, my knuckles white with strain. I almost didn't make it in time, she had a blood fever coursing through her veins, its poison spreading fast.

"I thought you would come." I press a small kiss to Rey's palm, my shoulders hunched. 

"Rey was dying." Even speaking the words aloud are terrifying. I hold her hand to my face, pressing kisses to her soft fingers. 

"You love Rey." Her voice is soft, almost unsure. I stare down at Rey, my heart finally slowing. Her petal pink lips are slightly parted, her soft snores puffing out. I stroke the little spot between her eyes and smile. She always gets a little crinkle there, when she thinks. 

"I do. She is everything to me." She doesn't come any closer, her silhouette casting a shadow over us. 

"She loves you." I turn slightly, looking over my shoulder. My mother smiles at me, her eyes crinkled with age. I haven't seen her in years, trying my best to avoid coming into any contact with her. She looks the same but also different, her shoulders more hunched, her face showing signs of the years, her once brown hair now thick with gray. 

"Come back to the light Ben, come back to Rey." She holds out her hand, her eyes pleading with me to accept. A faint yearning tugs at my heart, weakening my resolve. For a moment, its like I'm a child again, frightened and wanting nothing more than for my mother to hold me, to accept me, to save me. Like all things in my life, the dark memories come crashing back, swallowing the warmth and light. The night my uncle came to kill me, a scared boy in his bed, because he was weak. My mother who didn't protect me and a father who was absent. 

"Leave us." She smiles sadly, as if expecting my answer. She turns to leave, her hands clasped tightly together. 

"If you truly love Rey, don't let her go. Fight for her Ben, fight to your last breath." She closes the door softly behind her, the warmth from her presence fading. I let out a shallow breath, willing the painful memories to disappear. I lay my head on Rey's stomach, feeling the rise of air as she breathes. 

"I don't know what the future holds but I know I love you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe." I close my eyes and fall asleep to the gentle sound of her breathing, my heart more conflicted than ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story please leave a review :)


	7. Letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo/Ben and Rey have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Star Wars or its characters 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

Kylo/Ben's POV: 

Rey's finally settled, her fever broken and the angry skin at her side a faint pink. I soak the sponge, taking extra care to wring out the excess water before dabbing her skin. She stirs slightly, her brow furrowed as if in pain. I drop the sponge and press my hands to her side, searching for anything that might still be causing her discomfort. I find some faint lingering soreness but nothing of notable worry. I've been at her side for three days, my mother stopping by to bring us food and medical supplies, thankfully keeping her thoughts to herself. I've blocked Palpatine, not wanting him to force himself in my mind. I lift Rey up, being careful to tilt her head back and slowly pour the broth down her throat. She coughs softly before swallowing the warm liquid. Once she's finished I gently lower to the bedding, mindful of her side. She settles, her face slowly relaxing. 

"I don't know what to do anymore Rey. I'm so confused." I press soft kisses to her hand, cupping her palm to my cheek. Here in the warmth and safety of her hut, I can finally escape the overwhelming presence of darkness. I can imagine the life she wishes to have with me, filled with laughter, love and light. I can dream of the possibilities, of the life I can lead with her by my side. I can finally dream again of the little dark-haired boy who has my eyes and Rey's smile. It's like being away from Palpatine is somehow clearing away all the doubts and fears I've had, replacing them with dreams and hopes of peace and happiness. Reality is like a cold bucket of water and I close my eyes. How can I ever hope to gain the trust of the very people I've spent years trying to destroy? I can't even say that I deserve their trust after everything I've done to them. I stroke Rey's hand, her skin calloused from her training with the lightsaber. I yearn for nothing more than Rey, and everything she represents but how can I ask her to continue to put herself at risk because of me? How can I possibly ask her to side with me over her people? I should walk out her door, never to return but I'm selfish and I can't stand to be apart from her. 

...

Rey's POV: 

Someone snores softly beside me, their breath tickling my hair. I blink sleepily, trying to push past the fog that hovers in my mind. My side aches but I can feel that the wound has closed and my skin doesn't burn with fever. Relief settles over me and I relax, rubbing the spot between my eyes. I shift slowly, not wanting to disturb whoever is beside me. A hand grips my wrist, their fingers warm against my skin. I roll over and come face to face with Ben. My heart thumps unevenly in my chest and tears prick at my eyes. 

"Ben? You're really here?" He smiles, the sharp lines of his face softening. 

"Yes. You needed me so I came." He pulls on my wrist and I roll over, pressing my forehead to his. He sighs softly, his warm breath fanning over my face. I trace the curve of his jaw and he leans into my touch, his eyes closing. 

"Thank you for saving me." Ben grunts, his grip tightening on my hip. 

"I couldn't let you die Rey, not if I could stop it." He looks exhausted, splotches of purple under his eyes and his cheeks sunken. He used some of his own life force to save me. I must have been worse off than I thought. I press closer to him and brush my lips against his. 

"I love you Ben." He startles, his eyes snapping open. My heart hammers against my ribs as I wait with bated breath for him to say something. Ben closes his eyes and bumps my forehead, his lips curing into the most gentle smile I've ever seen. 

"I love you Rey, gods help me. I've tried to pretend this was nothing more than trying to turn you to the dark side but it is." He opens his eyes and stares at me, such raw vulnerability that it steals the air from my lungs. 

"You managed to get under my skin Rey, push past all my walls and defenses and I couldn't be happier. I love you, so much that it scares me." I watch as the play of emotions flicker across his face, the deep sadness, hurtful betrayal, violent fury and finally the frightened hopefulness. I cup his cheek, the ruined skin scraping against my palm. 

"What does this mean?" Ben pushes up my shift, stroking the bare skin of my hip. 

"It means that I want to join you. I want to defeat Palpatine with you by my side and to try to help you heal the galaxy." His words ring with sincerity and I can't help but smile, fierce pride filling my heart. 

"I know it won't be easy, I've made a lot of mistakes. I want to try though." He smiles shyly, his eyes begging me to accept him. 

"What about Kylo Ren?" Ben grimaces, his eyes downcast as he thinks. 

"I think he will always be a part of me, two halves of the same coin. I've used him to push down the betrayal that I felt but it's time to let him go. To be Ben again." His voice is wistful as if uncertain if he will ever truly be just Ben again. 

"I think everything you've gone through has led you to here, in this moment with me." Ben presses a kiss to my hair, his shoulders releasing some of their tension. 

"Whatever happens, I want to be by your side." Ben's voice cracks, tears spilling down his cheeks. I hold him close, not saying anything but offering the silent comfort that he so badly needs. 

"Nothing will ever keep us apart. I'll make sure of it." We spend the rest of the night, wrapped in a loving embrace, letting go of the darkness and accepting the light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story please leave a review :)


	8. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read :)

Hi everyone! I haven't disappeared, I'm just swamped with life right now but I promise to be back with more Rey and Kylo/Ben soon! Thanks for hanging in there with me. 

Much love,   
MaidenP


	9. Fatal Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! I finally found some time and some inspiration. I hope everyone is doing well, I've missed you all! 
> 
> Rey and Ben finally decided to set up a meeting with Poe and Finn. What will happen? Keep reading to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Star Wars or it's characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review. :)

The shadows from the fire shift and dance across Ben's face, his grip tight on the torch, his knuckles white with strain. I hold his other hand, trying to soothe his nervousness. I can faintly hear the cheers and laughter from the base camp and the trees rustle softly with the wind. Sticks and twigs crunch under boots and we turn towards the sounds, Ben letting go of my hand to pull his cloak over his head, melting into the darkness, the only light coming from his torch. Finn and Poe stumble into the clearing, hanging onto each other and laughing loudly, their happiness addicting. 

"Rey! There you are. We've been looking for you." Poe pulls Finn close and presses a kiss to his hair, his face relaxed and open. I just hope it stays that way. Finn snuggles into Poe's side, smiling at me. 

"Yeah. What did you want to talk about? Also why did we have to meet out here?" I can feel Ben in the shadows, his presence cloaked to everyone but me. I clasp my hands in front of me and shift slightly, hoping to draw some of their attention to the seemingly floating torch. Finn notices, pulling away from Poe to stare curiously at the flame. 

"Am I seeing things or is that torch floating?" Poe stands straighter, his shoulders stiff with suspicion. I can feel the anxious energy rolling off Ben in waves and I hold up my hands, stepping forward. 

"That's why I called you both out here. I need to tell you something." Finn smiles at me, his expression so trusting that I can feel the guilt gnawing at my stomach. Poe folds his arm, his eyes narrowed. 

"I know I haven't exactly been myself lately. There is a reason and I've hidden it from you." Finn frowns, moving forward to take my hand, his eyes shinning with concern. 

"Are you okay Rey?" He looks me over, looking for anything that might stand out. I roll my shoulders, taking a deep breath and wave my hand behind me, urging Ben forward. He melts out of the shadows, his cloak obscuring his face. Finn jumps, his concern fading to surprise. Ben is silent beside me, his presence fading in and out as if he was trying to keep himself as unthreatening as possible. Poe leans forward, partially blocking Finn with his body. 

"Who is your friend Rey?" I can feel Ben's unease through our bond and I want to reach out and reassure him but I stay still, keeping my eyes on Poe. Ben pulls his hood off, the light from the torch illuminating his face. Finn gasps and falls backward, his face ashen. Poe reaches for his blaster, swinging his arm up and pointing it at Ben. I shove between them, holding my hands up. Ben grips the back of my vest, his thoughts flashing in my mind. 

" _Rey! Get out of the way._" I shake my head, digging my feet into the soil and standing my ground. Ben tugs on my vest, his thoughts pounding incessantly through my head. 

"Put your blaster away Poe, Ben isn't our enemy anymore." Finn looks between Poe and I, his hands curled into fists. Poe stares over my shoulder at Ben, his eyes flashing with rage and pain. 

"Get out of my way Rey, I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't get the fuck out of my way." Finn gapes at Poe, his fear seeming to be replaced with shock. He grabs his arm, pushing his blaster down. 

"Poe! Rey is our friend!" Finn hisses furiously at Poe, his protective instincts rising up. 

"Yes and now she's protecting a known criminal who has slaughtered thousands." Finn punches Poe's shoulder, his anger palatable. Poe barely spares Finn a glance, his attention focused solely on Ben. 

"Move, Rey." Ben whispers in my mind, urging me to listen to Poe and move out of harms way but I can't. I can't stand by and let Poe hurt Ben, let him take away the one person in this world who completes me. Not when I've finally found him. I don't want to hurt Poe but I won't let him hurt Ben, not before he has a chance to plead his case. 

"Damnit Rey! Move!" Poe levels the blaster at me, his eyes conflicted. Finn screams at Poe, his voice cracking. Ben grips my vest, ready to throw me aside as Poe squeezes the trigger. Everything moves in slow motion, Finn shoving Poe, Ben pulling me back and the sound of the blaster almost deafening at this close of range. I see the red plasma energy leave the weapon but I don't feel the excruciating burn, instead I find myself pressed between a tree and Ben, his body shielding me. 

"Ben! Are you okay?" I cup his cheek, his ruined skin scratching my palm. He blinks slowly at me, confusion flitting across his face. 

"I'm fine. Are you hit anywhere?" He runs his hands down my body, searching for any sign of injury. I push his hands away, gentle with my touches so he knows I don't mean anything by it. He holds me close, turning us to the side to see Finn sprawled on top of Poe, tears streaming down his face and his hands pining him to the ground. The red plasma blast hovers midair, the energy crackling around it. Poe is panting, dirt smeared across his face from where Finn shoved him down. Leia stands off to the side, her hands in the air, blocking the blast. She waves her arms and it sails to the side, sizzling through the side of a tree. Leia lowers her hands, sweat gleaming on her forehead.

"Well. That was almost a disaster." She frowns at Poe and Finn, her eyes narrowed with displeasure. Poe shoves at Finn, dislodging his grip on his arms. 

"Let him up Finn." He scrambles off Poe, wiping the tears off his face. Poe pushes to his feet, brushing the foliage and dirt off his clothes, glaring at Ben.

"General-" Leia holds up her hand, cutting him off. 

"You don't ever fire a weapon at a comrade, commander. Finn, take him back to your bunks. I will be by shortly to discuss this." Finn nods, pushing Poe away from the clearing. Poe turns away, anger radiating off him in almost suffocating waves. Finn mouths 'I'm sorry' before quickly following after Poe. Ben holds me close, never taking his eyes off Poe as they make their way through the trees before disappearing from sight. Leia sighs and rubs her face, her shoulders losing some of their tension. 

"Are you both alright?" Ben looks down at me, his eyes dark with an unreadable emotion. I try to go to Leia but I'm pulled back into strong arms, my face pressed against Ben's chest. 

"We're fine. Go to the others." I can feel the rumble of Ben's voice through his cloak, his body warm against mine. Leia leaves without another word, perhaps sensing that we need to be alone. The forest is quiet around us, the faint chirp of insects almost nonexistent. Ben shudders, his bravado fading and I wrap my arms around him, holding him tight.

"Don't ever do that again Rey." His voice is raspy with barely controlled emotion and I lay my cheek against his chest. 

"I'll save you as many time as it takes. I won't let anyone hurt you Ben or take you away from me ever again." He hugs me tighter, resting his chin on the top of my head. 

"I love you Rey." Ben whispers, his breath teasing my hair and my heart stops in my chest. I lean back, tears filling my eyes. I cup his scarred cheek, softly stroking the ruined skin. Ben leans into my hand, closing his eyes and breathing deep, as if a great weight has been lifted off his shoulders. 

"I love you Ben, so much that it scares me some times." He leans down, his lips brushing against mine. We lose ourselves in the moment, whispered confessions of love and devotion overshadowing the nearly fatal meeting. I push Poe and Finn to the back of my mind and let myself be lost in Ben's embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story please leave a review. :)


	10. A moment of tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you all have had a wonderful thanksgiving. I'm sorry for the really late update, it's been an exceptionally hard year and I lost a very dear friend in October and it's been hard getting back into the routine of things.I'm still not completely ok and I'm not sure if I ever will be but I'm trying to find the things that I've lost. Sorry for the long post, I just wanted to let everyone know I haven't forgotten or given up on Rey and Ben! 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter and I hope to hear from you all soon! 
> 
> -MaidenP 
> 
> Rey and Ben have some much needed time alone after their interaction with Poe and Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Star Wars or it's characters. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a review :)

His hands slide up my legs, pausing to push between my thighs. His fingers pressing into my skin, their force almost bruising. Ben leans over me, his hair creating a silky barrier around us, his lips brushing across my collarbone. His fingers push past my folds, the tips circling my sensitive button and I gasp, my back arching off the bed. He chuckles quietly, the soft puff of his breath tantalizing across my moist skin. 

"Please, Ben I need-" He pushes inside me, his fingers stroking deep as I quiver beneath him. My blood thrums under my skin, my heart thumping against my ribs. He presses kisses against my jaw, his lips soft against my skin. The air around us is thick with lust, mixing with the soft gasps and whispered words of love. Ben presses against me, his skin slick with sweat, his hands rough as he touches places deep inside me. His lips brush against my cheek, his breath warm and I shiver, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he pushes my legs wider apart, settling between them, his hard cock begging to be freed from his sleep pants. His fingers brush against my bundle of nerves and my back arches off the bed, my chest constricting as I lose the ability to breathe. 

"Please Ben, I'm close." I beg, my words coming out as pitiful whimpers. His fingers flick my hard nipple, twisting and pulling, adding a hint of pain to the overwhelming pleasure coursing through me. His fingers are slick as he circles my button, pressing hard and I close my eyes, tossing my head back and screaming my pleasure to the heavens above, certain everyone in camp can hear how Ben loves me. 

"I love you Rey, your touch, smell, taste." Ben slowly licks his fingers, never breaking eye contact as he sucks each finger clean of my juices. My skin burns and I force myself to look away, my legs quivering against the bedding. He grips my chin, leaning down to kiss me, his tongue pushing past my lips and I moan, tasting myself on him. I trail my hands down his chest, enjoying the feel of his skin beneath my palms, paying special attention to his scars. 

"i love you Ben. So much, that it frightens me sometimes." He chuckles quietly, his chest rising and falling from the movement and my heart squeezes in my chest. I love this man so deeply and just the thought of what could have happened today, brings tears to my eyes. Ben stops and looks up at me, his face alarmed. 

"Rey, what's wrong? Was I too rough?" He cups my cheek, searching my face for answers. I shake my head, gripping his shoulders, pulling him down on top of me, hugging him tight. 

"Just the thought of what could have happened today, if Leia hadn't stepped in." Ben is quiet, his fingers gentle as he strokes my cheek, offering silent reassurances. 

"I would never let them hurt you Rey. I won't let anyone hurt you." My heart squeezes painfully in my chest at his words. He doesn't realize it wasn't me I was afraid for, but him. He could have died today. I dig my nails into his skin, just enough for him to hiss softly from the pressure. 

"I'm not concerned with myself you dummy! You could have died." I can still see the bolt of energy coming at Ben, able to tear through him, and I can't stop the shudder of terror from wracking my body. Ben shushes me, pulling me close and kissing my hair, his arms warm around me. 

"I don't care what happens to me Rey, so long as you are safe and happy." Ben leans down to kiss me, his lips soft against mine and I breathe him in, never wanting to let him out of my arms, wanting to keep him safe from everything in the galaxy that could hurt him. I wiggle out slightly from beneath him, poking his cheek. 

"I can only be safe and happy with you by my side." Ben smiles at me, the darkness that I'm so accustomed to seeing in his eyes, fading more each day. I tug him down, kissing him sweetly on the lips. 

"So stay with me, by my side, for as long as the galaxy exists and forever more." We lose ourselves in the darkness of night, coming together with tender kisses and sweet touches, our hearts resolved to fight for the galaxy and the love we both so desperately share. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story please leave a review :)


	11. A scolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A war meeting with general Leia and her most trusted advisors, will Poe be able to keep his anger in check?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Star Wars or it's characters. 
> 
> If you like the story, please leave a review. :)

Ben stands silently beside me, his arms crossed and his face stoic as he listens to the war plans. Poe glowers at him from across the table, his eyes shinning with rage, meanwhile Finn stands by the side of the table, halfway between Poe and I, a bubble of nervous energy surrounding him, as if he expects to have to jump between us, at a moment's notice. Ben subtlety moves closer to my side, his elbow brushing against my shoulder and I look up, surprised to see the dark gleam of power flashing in his eyes, his posture practically screaming  _try it._ I follow his stare across the table, Ben and Poe in a glare off. I turn slightly, bumping him with my shoulder and he breaks eye contact, looking down at me with a slight frown. I narrow my eyes at him and he sighs, relaxing his stance. My shoulders slump and I let out a silent gasp of relief. I can try to take out all the darkness from Ben, but I can't change the utter alphaness of his personality that challenges anyone to mess with him or by extension, me. Finn coughs softly and Poe glances at him, his anger dissolving as he gazes at his lover. 

"I think that's enough for today. We'll reconvene in three days time to regroup." Leia dismisses her advisors and they file out, casting not so subtle looks at Ben, their curiosity piqued by the return of the prodigal son. Poe goes to stomp out behind them, his anger once again flaring up, but Leia stops him with a withering look. He shifts from foot to foot, avoiding her eyes, but doesn't move to leave again. 

"I think it's time we all have a very serious discussion." Her brown eyes settle on Finn and she smiles softly. "Be a dear and close the door, Finn." He nods and hurries to the door, the heavy metal groaning before settling with a deep _plunk_. Leia stands proud, her hands on her hips, looking fierce, despite her short stature and age. Finn fidgets nervously beside Poe, glancing over at me, his eyes seeming to ask for forgiveness for Poe's actions. I quickly look away, partly because I'm not quite ready to forgive Poe and partly because I still feel guilty about keeping my relationship with Ben a secret. Leia looks at each of us, pausing briefly on Ben before speaking, her voice strong and steady. 

"We're in the middle of a war with the empire. Everyday they get stronger, while our own numbers dwindle. Can anyone tell me what we're doing about it." It's more of statement than a question and we're all silent, afraid to speak up and incur her wrath. Leia folds her arms, her face becoming stern. 

"We're fighting among ourselves like children and shooting off blasters like they are toys." She looks sharply at Poe and he seems to shrink under her disapproving stare. Next she slides her eyes to Ben, staring at him for a quiet moment, before speaking. 

"Ben is under strict supervision by myself and Rey. I sense no lies in his words, but rest assured Poe, that at the first hint of betrayal, he will be apprehended and locked away." I open my mouth to protest but I hear a soft voice whisper in my mind, urging me to let it go. I look over at Ben and he gives one tiny shake of his head, his eyes locked firmly on Leia. I press my lips together and push it aside-for now. Leia holds up her hand, pointing at each of us, her face a hard mask of  _don't fuck with me._

"I want this fighting and arguing to stop. Next time I hear about a fight breaking out, or blasters going off unjustly, I'll not only strip you of your titles, but I will exile you from the rebellion. Do I make myself clear?" She looks at all of us, her eyes daring any of us to talk back. Feeling like scolded children, we all nod our heads. Satisfied that she's thoroughly lectured us, she brushes her hands on her leggings, her face once more transforming into the serene face of the general we've all come to know and respect. 

"Then, I think we're done here. Make sure you all go get some dinner." She smiles slightly at us, looking pointedly at the door. Finn hastens to open it for her, stammering his goodbyes. Once Leia is gone we all take a collective breath of relief. Poe stuffs his hands in his pockets and rocks back on his feet, not looking at us. Finn comes up beside him and pinches his cheek-hard. Poe yelps and glares at his lover. Finn glares fiercely at him and he looks taken aback. He inclines his head at us, his eyes wide with words only Poe is meant to understand. Ben grips my hip, pulling me into his side, pressing his face to my hair, inhaling my scent. 

"I'm sorry for almost hurting you, Rey. I lost my head and it won't happen again." He turns to face us, his eyes showing his remorse for almost hitting me. "I won't apologize for trying to shoot, him." He pauses, seeming unable or unwilling to say Ben's name. Finn pinches Poe again and he narrows his eyes, rubbing his arm. 

"But, I apologize for not giving you a chance to explain, before I started freaking out." I go to tell him his apology sucks, when a cool voice interrupts me. 

"Apology accepted. I know it doesn't change all the pain I've caused, but I truly regret everything I've done and I will spend the rest of my life, trying to right those wrongs." Ben's eyes shine with conviction and I press closer to him, hugging him tight. Ben smiles down at me, before smoothing his face into an unreadable mask. 

"I hope we can work together to save the galaxy, especially since we both have someone we want to protect." Poe glances at Finn, his brows close together as he thinks. Finally, he nods his head, his eyes losing their malice. 

"This doesn't mean I like you, but if Rey trusts you, then I can try to as well." Finn beams at him, his face almost splitting in two from the force of his smile. Finn looks at me, his smile so bright, I have to resist the urge to shield my eyes. His smile falters when I don't return it, looking uncertainly at me. I want to throw my arms around him and hug my best friend but I still have the guilt swirling around inside me and so I look away. Ben squeezes my hip, whispering in my mind. 

" _What's wrong? Finn seems to want to hug you._ " Having been raised partly by an evil warlord, I don't expect him to understand what I'm feeling so I merely shrug, resting my head on his chest. Poe wraps his arm around Finn's shoulders and pulls him inside his side, pressing a kiss to his head. Poe and Finn say their goodbyes, Finn looking at me over his shoulder, his eyes shinning with hurt. I want to comfort him and tell him everything is going to be alright, but how can I do that when I'm still unsure myself? Once they are gone, Ben turns me to face him and leans down to kiss me, his lips warm and his breath smelling like mint. It's an intoxicating mix and my head spins. Ben pulls away and presses his forehead to mine, his eyes gazing lovingly down at me. 

"I love you Rey, forever and a day." A smile tugs at my lips and I lean up to kiss him again, this time losing myself in him. The rest of the world fades away, until all there is, is Ben. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story, please leave a review :)


End file.
